In a Trice of Tribulation
by ListeningToTheSilence
Summary: "The. Text. Message." Emma said, as she held up her phone. "You don't even realise what you did." She shook her head, and let out an aggravated sigh. "You sent it to the wrong group." She said, almost in a whisper. "You sent it to the wrong group!" [Crack!Fic.]


**Chapter One**

The Troubles of Group Messaging

* * *

David strolled down the street, staring down at his screen. He smiled broadly at the messages he scrolled past, and smiled even broader when he came across his own. He was on his way back to the station, where he and Emma had stayed all day. They had been so caught up with the mounds of paperwork that had been sitting on their desks, that they had lost track of the time. This was the reason why David was out so late at night - with a paper bag in hand, and his phone in the other.

**Prince Charming: **_**New picture message!**_

**Prince Charming: **_**Hope it's not poisonous! #YOLO **_

Attached to his seemingly clever caption, was an image of the pastry he had just purchased. It was an apple based dessert, but as everyone knew, these desserts held a special meaning to the population of Storybrooke.

David placed his phone into his pocket, and pushed the door open with his shoulder. He was about to parade in with their dinner in hand, but was stopped by his daughter. "What the hell did you do?" She exclaimed, with her phone in hand.

His expression indicated sheer surprise, as David took a step backward. "What did I do?"

"The. Text. Message." Emma said, as she held up her phone. "You don't even realise what you did." She shook her head, and let out an aggravated sigh. "You sent it to the wrong group." She said, almost in a whisper. "You sent it _to the wrong group!"_

"What?" David whipped out his phone.

* * *

**Charming/Mills/Gold**

_**last seen at: 9:34 PM**_

**Prince Charming:** _**New picture message!**_

**Prince Charming: **_**Hope it's not poisonous! #YOLO **_

**True Luv3: **_**(┛◉Д◉)┛**__**彡┻━┻**_

* * *

"No." David said, as the realisation of his actions daunted on him. "Oh, that's...that's very _not good._"

"Very _not good?_" Emma repeated, disbelief evident in her expression. "I'm the one who has to _live with her. _What do you think's going to happen to _me?_"

"You know what? Let's just think about this rationally." David suggested, motioning with his hands for Emma to take a breath. "We'll ask Google." He said, as if he were to first to ever think of that solution. "Google has all the answers."

He swiped the messaging application away, and selected another. "You still use Safari?" Emma asked. "Why haven't you downloaded Chrome?"

"Do you _really _want to take about my lack of internet skills now?" David countered. Emma raised her hands in surrender, and let David continue his search.

"Here," said David. "Read this."

* * *

_Subject: How to delete a sent text message?_

_barbiegurl3: hi, i accidently sent a txt dat i reaally don't need to be seen. dos any1 kno how 2 delete it? _

_Answers: (3)_

_**Troll123**_

_Have you tried going to gallery and deleting the photo? If not, can't help ya bro. _

* * *

"Well, did you try that?" Emma asked, pressuring David to hurry. He pressed the home button, and quickly clicked the app that held his photos. He clicked on the most recent picture he had taken, the one that had clearly ensured his doom, and pressed the trash icon in the bottom corner.

"Okay, done." David announced. "Go check it."

Emma hurriedly grabbed her phone, which had been laying on her desk. Frantically closing and reopening apps, her eyes widened. "It's still _there._" She said, sounding like a young child having a temper tantrum. "Do something else!"

David quickly looked back to his phone, searching through the waves of answers that had popped up.

* * *

_**Horseluver1**_

_Here's_ _the link for the user manual to your phone. Sorry, English is not my first language! :D_

* * *

David's thumbs had never moved faster, as he frantically pushed the link several times. "Why isn't it working?" He cried, looking to Emma.

"I don't know!" She responded, frustrated. "Come on, you've fought trolls and giants and goblins and you can't figure out how to use an iPhone?"

* * *

**Charming-Mills-Gold**

_**last seen at: 10:43 PM**_

**Prince Charming:** _**New picture message!**_

**Prince Charming: **_**Hope it's not poisonous! #YOLO **_

**True Luv3: **_**(┛◉Д◉)┛**__**彡┻━┻**_

**Gold: ;)**

* * *

"Why did we even add Gold into the group?" Emma thought aloud.

"Well, he should know about Henry too!" David said, defensively. "That's the whole reason we created this group, so everyone would be informed about everything going on. What _I _don't understand is why we have ten different groups excluded different people! One without Regina, one with. One without Gold, one with. One without-" David stopped, mid-sentence. "Wait, is there a group without me in it?"

"No," Emma said, quickly. "'Course not." As she said this, her phone beeped in her hand - saving her from a dreadfully awkward conversation. "Crap," she said. "I'm late."

Though she was late, she hadn't moved from the spot she currently stood. She merely stared at her phone, completely paralysed.

"What are you waiting for?"

Emma looked up, paling. "I'm late. I need to go home."

"Oh."

* * *

Emma tentatively stepped inside the mansion, desperately hoping that Regina was already in bed. She had removed her shoes, and was now only in socks as she headed up the staircase.

She had made her way to the bedroom, flinching at every noise. Slowly, she turned to knob and pushed the door open just wide enough for her to slip in unnoticed.

Regina was laying in bed with a book in her hand, either too engrossed in the story, or purposefully ignoring her presence.

Time went on blissfully for the next half hour. Emma had showered and readied herself for bed without any disruption. However, when she stepped out of the bathroom to their bed to get under the covers:

"You think I didn't notice?" Regina placed her book on the table next to her, and she looked over to Emma.

The hairs on Emma's back stood straight up, and every fiber of her being screamed for her to run away. "Notice what?" She tried, responding cooly.

Regina turned her head, giving Emma a look she knew all too well. It was the look she had gotten when she had accidently broke a priceless vase, and the look she had received when she had allowed Henry to have sweets before bed. "Emma."

Finally, Emma couldn't hold her secret in any longer. "It wasn't me!" She protested, as she shot up in her seat. "David was out getting dinner, and then _I _got the text and I panicked, so we tried to delete it, but Google didn't help us, and all these weird people with weird usernames couldn't help us, and I so yelled at him, and then I panicked, and...and.."

Emma was silence, as she felt a pair of soft lips press up against hers. The two of them parted, and Regina smirked at the look on Emma's face.

"I know, dear."

* * *

A/N:

[This is my first time writing an "Authors Note" so don't judge me too harshly.]

Hello! My friend, who's the owner of this account, and I had this idea for a story, and spontaneously decided to go with it. Hopefully you've enjoyed it, and maybe reviewed it? :D It's our first Crack!Fic, so please be kind.

We're not exactly sure if we want to continue with the story, or maybe just end it here. It's pretty much up to you guys, and whether or not you enjoyed it. Tell us what you think!

- Cafe & IDK MY PEN NAME YET SO HI (heysansa on tumblr)

Also the cover image is not ours, and I just thought I'd let you know that now. :)


End file.
